Azreal the Dragon/Relationships
This page is comprised of Azreal the Dragon's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Exiled from his homeland, Azreal has only few relationships due to his self-imposed isolation. But with his exile amnestied by new Chief Umber the Black Dog, Azreal has returned to his homeland and rekindled the many relationships he was forced to sacrifice. Affiliations House of Mythos Azreal is a member of the House of Mythos. Relatives *Mythos † (ancestor) *Unnamed mother and father † *Hydra † (older brother) *Adalinda † (sister-in-law, lover) *Garnett †, Umber, Payne, Sepia, Ghost and Pine (nephews) *Sapphire and Shamrock (nieces) *Azure (niece or possible daughter) *Future Umber (alternate counterpart of nephew) *Z (alternate counterpart of niece) Azure the Dragon Azreal has a strong and meaningful relationship with his niece, Azure, in which he is much like a father figure to her. He is kind, welcoming, nurturing and supportive to her, always ready to hear anything she has to talk about and offer his help. Azreal is very attached to Azure and greatly values his relationship with her, viewing her as a daughter. This is largely due to the fact that Azure is possibly his daughter as a result of a single night when Azreal was intimate with Azure's mother, Adalinda. The times were too close together for Adalinda to determine whether Azure was Hydra or Azreal's daughter. Azure, however, is not aware of this possibility. When Azure first came to Azreal for help after she ran away from the Mythsetia Veil, he initially turned her away until the moment she told him her name, recalling that Adalinda mentioned she intended to name her ninth child "Azure". From there, Azreal took her in and even helped train her in controlling her lightning powers, though this proved to be of little help. Knowing that he did not have the resources she needed, Azreal pointed Azure towards G.U.N. After Azure became an agent among their ranks, she would often visit him between her missions, Shadow being a common topic of discussion. Knowing of their close bond, Garnett used Azreal as bait to lure Azure into a trap, which was successful. Azreal later paired up with Shadow to rescue her after Garnett took her back to the Veil. While he was hesitant at first to return to the home where he lost so much, he agreed to join Shadow in a rescue mission. They were happily reunited after Garnett's defeat. Hydra the Dragon Hydra was Azreal's older brother. The two were close friends as children and were rarely seen apart from each other. However, Hydra's personality experienced a drastic change after the death of their father. This was largely the cause of Azreal and Hydra's growing estrangement. Hydra became cold, calculating and ruthless, much like their father, which often put off Azreal from being near his brother. Tensions increased further between the brothers when Hydra selected Adalinda to be his wife, whom Azreal was already deeply in love with. Unable to bear the thought of his love being with another, Azreal spoke up and voiced his desire to marry Adalinda. Hydra was insulted and viewed this act as a betrayal and challenged Azreal to a battle, with the winner getting Adalinda. Despite the increasing animosity between the two, Azreal still held a deep love for his brother, despite the horrible person Hydra had become. As a result, Azreal was unwilling to fight and kill his brother and instead chose to secretly leave the Mythsetia Veil, forfeiting their duel. Even though Azreal still harbored a strong brotherly love for Hydra, his love for Adalinda was evidently stronger, as seen when he became intimate with Adalinda, despite the fact she was married to his brother and infidelity being largely frowned upon in Mythsetian society. Umber the Black Dog Azreal had little interaction with his nephew, Umber, until their first meeting after defeating Garnett. Umber had been brought up to believe that his uncle had died long ago and therefore, did not have many thoughts on him. However, Umber could see the devotion to his family that Azreal had by returning to rescue Azure and with his first act as the new chief, Umber revoked Azreal's banishment and welcomed his uncle back to their home. Love interest Adalinda Adalinda was Azreal's childhood friend and the love of his life. He would affectionately call her "Lin" or "Linny" for short when the two were alone. As children, they often played together with another friend of theirs, Anubis. Their feelings towards each other grew stronger over the years, but they were never fated to be together due to Hydra's choosing of Adalinda as his bride. She could not refuse the proposal as it was their tradition and Hydra's right as Chief. Upset with the idea of his love being with another, Azreal spoke out, wanting to marry Adalinda instead. Hydra, insulted and humiliated, challenged him to a fight to the death, in which the winner would get Adalinda. Rather than have his own brother's blood on his hands, Azreal instead chose to leave the Mythsetia Veil in secret. Though Adalinda begged that he take her with him, Azreal refused, knowing that if he did, Hydra would hunt the two of them down and they would never truly be safe. With a heavy heart, Azreal was forced to leave Adalinda behind for her own safety. Azreal made his home in an isolated part of the Mystic Ruins and avoided forming intimate relationships with any other women because he still loved Adalinda. Twenty years later, Adalinda apparently tracked him down and the two became intimate that night after their brief reunion. She left early the next morning to return to the Veil, leaving behind her blue hair tie, which Azreal began wearing as a scarf, noting to himself that it still smelled like her. She visited him again nearly half a hear later and Azreal was shocked to discover she was pregnant. Azreal assumed the father to be Hydra - her husband, but Adalinda hinted to the possibility of Azreal being her child's father. Azreal was ecstatic at the thought and promised to keep this a secret. When he discovered Adalinda died in childbirth, Azreal was grief-stricken and tearfully mourned her death. In honor of her memory and his love for her, Azreal promised to be there for her children. Friends Anubis the Jackal Anubis of the House of Galen is Azreal's best friend. The two were very close in their childhood and often played together with Adalinda. Their friendship came to a long hiatus when Azreal left the Veil to avoid fighting his brother. The two would not meet again until nearly thirty six years later. During this meeting, Azreal and Shadow were attempting to infiltrate the Veil Catacombs through an elaborate system of underground tunnels. Anubis, who had discovered their presence, attacked them, perceiving them as threats. Anubis only halted his attack once he recognized his old friend, though Azreal almost did not recognize Anubis due to his extreme change in physical appearance, namely his nearly entire conversion into a cyborg. The two immediately rekindled their friendship as Anubis aided the two in entering the Veil and Azreal was welcomed back by the newly appointed Chief, Umber. June the Chao After leaving the Mythsetia Veil, Azreal's only company in the Mystic Ruins became a little chao named June. She became Azreal's faithful companion and only friend. As she spent more time with him, June evolved into a Hero Chao and began to adopt many dragon-like traits from him. June is very cheerful and obedient to Azreal, following his orders to the letter. On his behalf, June would often venture to the Veil to check up on his family and old friends. Through her, he learned of many things that transpired in his absence such as the death of Adalinda and his brother and Garnett's attack on Shamrock. After Azreal is welcomed back to the Veil, June accompanies him to live there. Shadow the Hedgehog Azreal had only heard of Shadow through conversations with Azure and the two did not meet until Shadow came to investigate Azure's disappearance. Azreal appears to already trust Shadow because of his relationship with Azure, though the feeling is apparently not mutual. In hopes of dispelling any doubts between the two for the sake of their rescue mission, Azreal reveals to Shadow his greatest secret: that he is possibly Azure's father and not Hydra as everyone initially believed. Azreal trust that Shadow will do what he thinks is right for Azure with this information. Category:A to Z Category:Character relationships (fan)